1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional group-selective hydrogenation catalyst and a functional group-selective hydrogenation method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds containing a plurality of different functional groups that undergo either hydrogenation or hydrogenolysis are numerous, and catalysts that are capable of achieving selective hydrogenation or hydrogenolysis of only a portion of those functional groups are already known. For example, the non-patent reference 1 discloses a carbon catalyst in which ethylenediamine and palladium are supported together on carbon black, and using this catalyst, it is possible to hydrogenate at least one functional group selected from the group consisting of an aliphatic carbon-carbon double bond, aliphatic carbon-carbon triple bond, aromatic formyl group and aromatic nitro group in the presence of at least one functional group selected from the group consisting of an O-benzyl group of a benzyl ether and a N-benzyloxycarbonyl group without causing hydrogenolysis of this functional group. However, the problem remains that an aromatic ketonic carbonyl group or an O-benzyl group of a benzyl ester still undergoes hydrogenolysis, if present.
The patent reference 1 discloses a method in which 2,4-dinitroaniline is subjected to a hydrogen reduction reaction in the presence of a palladium catalyst poisoned with sulfur, thereby selectively hydrogenating the nitro group at position-2 and producing a high yield of 1,2-diamino-4-nitrobenzene.
[Non-Patent Reference 1]
Chem. Commun., 1999, 1041
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Laid-open publication (kokai) No. Hei 05-213834